Pria
by lyraearth00
Summary: Hanya kisah tentang pria dewasa.


**PRIA **

SaiXSasu

Summary : Hanya kisah tentang Pria dewasa.

Disclaimer : Naruto dan kawan-kawan hanya milik ...

...@Lyraearth000@...

**CHAPTER 1**

Langkah kaki mantap penuh irama yang menegangkan bagi 'orang-orang' melewati barisan para perempuan yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Badan tegas, raut muka serius.Dan ia seperti menahan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang, yang, tidak bisa dideskripsikan.

Ia memasuki ruangan berkaca, berisi 'orang-orang' yang menunggunya beberapa menit lalu. Mata pupil hitamnya menatap dingin setelah kaki jenjang miliknya berhenti didepan papan putih penuh dengan coretan huruf dan kebanyakan angka. Membuat siapa saja berkeringant dingin dan merasa kerongkongan kering bersamaan .

"Kalian tahu _style_ Gazzal ini harus masuk kontainer jam berapa?"_ Manager Victory_ berkata sinis. Arah pandangannya belum berubah pada salah satu baris angka didepannya.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.Hanya suara mesin yang sedikit jelas terdengar. Udara jadi terasa sumpek meski ruangan memiliki pendingin, ditambah sesak layaknya debu ringan tak terlihat mengotori paru-paru. Bahkan, telinga seperti mendengung,walau samar-samar hanya mendengar teriakan-teriakan manusia pengejar angka, bersaing denga suara-suara bising lainnya.

"Ini masalah serius. " Sang _Manager_ _Victory_ kembali mengeluarkan suara diruangan itu, menatap wajah-wajah lelah. Jemarinya yang berkulit pucat mengambil kertas laporan diujung meja. Lalu membaca barisan kalimat disana.

"_Reject_-an KMB saja yang harus dikirim dua jam lagi belum di-_repair_, masih menunggu _loading_ _interlining_ dari store." Ucapnya setelah membaca satu lembaran kertas.

"_Style_ N201 _Dark_ _Blue_, seharusnya sudah di _loading_kan dari _cutting_? Kenapa ini baru digelar?" tambahnya.

"_Line_ dua _segment_ hari ini tapi masih minus lima ratus _pieces_?"

"_Garment_, _color_ _white_, _style_ 20KH81 di_chek_ oleh QC _buyer_ dan ditemukan permen kopi."

Plakk!! Suara tumpukan kertas yang dibanting diatas meja kaca. Sasuke Uchiha sang _Manager_ _Victory_ menghela nafas samar. Pikirannya penat tiga bulan ini, dengan jadwal kirim barang yang mepet, _management_ yang tidak sesuai target, ditambah komplainan dari QC _buyer_. Membuat semua jadwal berantakan.

"Ini sudah tahun baru, gaji dinaikan. Apa kalian tidak malu membuat kesalahan seperti ini terus?!"

Seluruh ruangan masih hening.

"Pihak _management_?" Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan kebisuan para _Supervisor_ yang duduk memenuhi meja rapat.

"Kita kekurangan tenaga dan juga banyak sekali absensi minggu lalu. Karyawan yang menjait _hemming_-an _collar_ Gazzal tidak masuk. Jadi..."

"Jika saya mengatakan alasan yang anda berikan, apa _buyer_ akan memaklumi?" Sasuke memotong tanpa segan. Naruto sang penjawab tadi membungkam mulut, tak berani menelan ludah. Ia hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan, "Baik, kami akan mengontrol langsung dan memastikan masalah ini terselesaikan secepatnya. "

Keputusan yang bodoh! Tapi apa boleh buat, tugasnya memang begitu sebagai Ketua IE. Orang yang mencari tahu masalah apa yang menyebabkan target produksi tidak tercapai dan memberikan solusi terbaik untuk masalah tersebut. Memang tidak mudah bekerja dibalik layar produksi sebelum produksi massal berjalan, juga menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan produksi. Menjadi IE tidaklah mudah. Naruto harus hafal setiap proses produksi, mengetahui macam-macam mesin beserta fungsinya. Ia harus mengenal seluruh ratusan karyawan dengan tahu jabatan apa yang dipegang dan memegang proses apa. Dirinya harus tahu semua yang ada di gedung produksi. Termasuk masalah ini.

"Lalu?"

"Memproduksi sesuai target dengan _quality_."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis, "Saya pegang janjimu, Uzumaki-san."

"Saya tidak mau ada isu-isu yang lebih banyak lagi dari ini. Hari ini akan ada _Audit_ dari Walmart. Saya ingin kalian mempersiapkan areanya masing-masing. Jangan sampai _Audit_ kita gagal lagi seperti PVH!" Lanjut anak bungsu Uciha itu dengan nada yang tegas.

Kemudian ia menutup rapat dan keluar dari ruangan berkaca. Menghampiri _line_ sewing yang bertugas mengerjakan _style_ Gazzal.

Pupil matanya melirik salah satu operator obras.

Tumpukan panel berada disampingnya.

Menggunung.

Astaga! Bahkan proses pertamapun masih ada beberapa _pieces_. Bagaimana mungkin barang akan dikirim malam ini ke negeri paman Sam?

Sasuke menghela nafas lirih. Penat sekali pikirannya.

"Semangat yah!!" Meski begitu, ia masih bisa tersenyum ramah dan berucap lembut dibubuhi riang untuk operatornya.

"Semangat ya! Jangan lupa nanti istirahat makan yang banyak dan bergizi," Sasuke mengatakannya pada salah satu operator berseragam putih.

Kemudian ia juga membantu mengangkuti pane-panel juga membantu mengangkuti pane-panel yang dibutuhkan operator line tersebut.

Sungguh dedikasi pimpinan yang menakjubkan. Sasuke berkeliling memerika setiap Line.

Drrrttttttt... Namun getar ponsel disakunya berbunyi menandakan panggilan masuk. Sasuke mengerutkan kening yang samar saat melihat nomor asing menghubungi dirinya. Kaki ramping anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu berhenti dan menekan tombol hijau.

"Hn?"

"Hm?"

"Dengan siapa ini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada sopan.

"Jemput aku." Kata mutlak dari seberang telepon. Sasuke sekarang tahu siapa yang menelponnya.

Sai.

Hanya itu yang ia tahu. Nama seoranglaki-laki yang hampir menguasai perekonomian dunia.

"Kau mau minum apa?" Suara tanya barintone laki-laki dikamar Hotel mewah. Tatapannya tanpa arti. Ekspresinya sedatar jalan tol yang lengang diselimuti malam. Kulit putih pucatnya terlihat jelek dibawah cahaya matahari siang yang merangsek masuk melalui kaca besar dinding hotel itu. Namun gaya berdirinya yang elegant penuh percaya diri membuatnya gentle.

"Kau mau minum apa?" Suara yang keluar dari mulutnya mengambang, tanpa tekanan yang berarti. Halus menembus indra dengan dingin.

"Tidak perlu."

"Aku akan datang sekitar jam dua."

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Pekerjaanmu lancar?" Lelaki pucat itu menarik bibirnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lautan biru dilangit.

"Ya, baik-baik saja."

Sai terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Sampai kau mencari hiburan dengan pria beristri bawahanmu?"

Sasuke berjengit pelan. Mendengus kasar, lalu mengerutkan kening bertanda terganggu.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Baiklah."

Sai mendekat, menghampiri tubuh anak bungsu Uchiha yang bergeming.

"Masih ada waktu tiga jam. Kau mau membantuku membunuh rasa bosan?"

"Dengan?"

"Sex?" Sai memiringkan kepalanya, berlagak polos.

"Cih."

"Bukankah tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari itu?"

Sai tidak pernah tertarik dengan sesama jenis. Setampan apapun dia, se-sexy apapun kata orang. Pemuas birahinya hanya sekedar wanita patner bisnis atau sekretarisnya. Pria berusia 32 tahun itu tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bermain-main. Segalanya ia kerahkan untuk bekerja.

Dan disela-sela waktu seperti ini, dia baru akan melakukannya.

"Satu jam," Sai menjeda, melirik si Uchiha berekspresi. "Berapa bayaranmu?"

Sasuke masih saja begeming, tidak mengatakan apapun. Bahkan, seolah-olah ia tak mendengar Sai. Ini membuat Sai gemas, dan memutuskan untuk mendekat. Meraih dagu lancip pucat itu untuk menatap keseluruhan wajah yang suka dielu-elukan patner bisnisnya.

Sai merasa aneh disekitar dadanya. Pikirannya aneh, bahkan keinginan untuk bersenang-senang begitu memuncak. Padahal, dia hanya berniat iseng saja, menggoda si Sasuke. Tapi, kenapa diposisinya sekarang dirinya menjadi sangat bergairah?

Tidak ada yang sensual dari sentuhannya pada Sasuke, ataupun gaya berdiri meraka sekarang. Biasa saja jika dipandang. Sasuke yang berdiri 33 cm lebih rendah dari dirinya sekarang, mendongkak menatapnya datar. Hanya datar. Mengambang dikelamnya bilik mata Sai.

"Ugh..." Sasuke melenguh, dan memalingkan wajahnya, bergesekan antara kulit dagu Sasuke dan ibu jari juga telunjuk Sai. Kemudian melangkah menjauhi pria berkulit lebih pucat darinya. Mendekati kulkas kecil, membukanya, mengambil sekaleng soda. Sai mengamati, tanpa sadar ibu jari meraba telunjuknya memikirkan kembali serpihan kulit Uchiha bungsu tadi.

Sai yakin kulit Sasuke sangat lembut. Dan lihat betapa sexy-nya Sasuke duduk dengan menumpukan lutut, membentangkan salah satu tangannya dan tangan yang lain membantunya meminum sekaleng soda. Jakun Sasuke yang menonjol bergerak naik turun megikuti irama mulutnya. Sai juga penasaran, apa Sasuke melakukkannya untuk menggoda dirinya? Dengan air lumeran soda didagu mulus itu?

Laki-laki berumur 27 tahun itu memutuskan tatapannya dengan Sai, berganti entah menatap apa dan mengelap dagunya.

Kenyataannya ini tidak seperti yang Sai pikirkan. Sasuke tidak menggodanya. Sasuke Uchiha memang haus. Sayang sekali.

"Kau ingin makan siang dimana?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Membaca pesan dengan serius.

"Entahlah," Sai mendekat, duduk disamping Uchiha bungsu. Dan tanpa permisi langsung saja menarik dagu Sasuke dengan cepat dan meraupnya.

Jangan salahkan Sai. Dirinya juga pria.


End file.
